


Un Final Imperfecto

by DreamedSilverWings



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamedSilverWings/pseuds/DreamedSilverWings
Summary: A Ichigo Kurosaki le tomo dos años decidir que era lo que quería hacer con su vida: Ser shinigami. Dejo su vida normal que realmente no le hacía feliz para comenzar una nueva en la Sociedad de Almas; Rukia a vuelto a ser una constante en su vida, y ninguno de ellos quiere que eso cambie. La relación de Ichigo y Rukia a través de los años.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi tercer y último fic para el Big Bang IchiRuki. Lo tenía planeado desde unos días después de que llego ese fatídico día, pero no me animaba a escribir y leer sobre el Big Bang fue lo que me lleno de inspiración, porque mi amor por el IchiRuki vale más que mi decepción por ese final, así que me he creado el mío, no el mejor que podría tener Bleach, pero no soy tan hipócrita como para llamarlo "un final perfecto".
> 
> Este fic es un regalo para Inverse L. Reena, quizás tu no me veas de una manera similar, pero para mi tu fuiste mi primera amiga en Fanfiction, y quería darte el final que tu y todos nos merecíamos, o al menos intentarlo. Muchas gracias a Carito, la beta de este final, ella se ha tomado el tiempo ayudarme a corregir mis errores, que eran bastantes xD se aprecia mucho la ayuda para hacer esto cada vez mejor.
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach afortunada o desafortunadamente le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo simplemente utilizó sus personajes para tratar de hacer un final más o menos decente.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que involucraba la guerra hasta que fue capaz de derrotar a Yhwach. Había muchos muertos y heridos a los que atender, edificios que reparar y asuntos con los capitanes que resolver. Se sintió profundamente consternado cuando le fue notificado que no podría volver al mundo de los vivos con su familia debido a que sus poderes habían crecido demasiado como para que el frágil mundo del que era originario pudiera mantener el equilibrio, y la verdad no se molestó en ocultar como se sentía. Yuzu, Karin y el viejo habían sido su mundo después de la muerte de su madre, y sí bien había expandido sus relaciones gracias a Rukia, la familia era la familia.

Quizás por eso, Kyoraku le ordenó a Mayuri que le fabricara un parche para el cuerpo similar al que tenía Kempachi, todo gracias a la cara de tristeza que se cargaba casi todo el día. Se tardó unos cuantos meses, y durante ese tiempo se encargó de ayudar en todo lo que pudo para reconstruir la moral y estructura del Seireitei. Pasó tiempo, especialmente, junto a Renji y Urahara mientras estos se recuperaban.

Cuando todo estuvo listo para él, más para el Seireitei no, Rukia y Renji estaban listos para despedirlo.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Ichigo— Rukia le agradeció como siempre, aunque ella no tenía que hacerlo, se veía con el cabello algo más largo, pero podía ser tan sólo su imaginación.

— ¿Por qué hablas como si fuera a ser la última vez que nos vemos?— él respondió bastante animado, aunque sospechaba que había una razón por la que Rukia se despedía de esa forma—, siempre puedo volver a crear mis destrozos.

—Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido, después de todo lo que has hecho es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti— Renji tenía una sonrisa bastante grande en su rostro mientras hablaba, ya se encontraba muy mejorado.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza, algo incómodo ahora con la idea de irse.

—Salúdanos a todos allá— La joven parecía haber recuperado su humor.

—Lo haré, será difícil vivir sin tanto alboroto de su parte— Las expresiones de ambos cambiaron a unas molestas.

— ¡Como si pudieras vivir sin causarlo por tu cuenta! — Renji sonrió burlón cuando ahora Ichigo le miraba algo indignado.

—Si, si. Voy a volver algún día, pronto si es posible.

—Con tu vida humana, y más como universitario, dudo que te des incluso momento para acordarte de nosotros—Renji se mofó, Rukia e Ichigo igualmente eran conscientes de este hecho.

—Aún esta por verse si incluso puedo aprobar la preparatoria con tantas ausencias a clases.

Vaya que ser el héroe le quitaba tiempo.

—Lo lograrás, estoy segura de eso.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que ya era hora, y dio la media vuelta, preparado para partir.

—Nos vemos.

Rukia supo en ese momento que iban a pasar años antes de que volviera a ver su cabello naranja.

.o.O.o.

Había sido terriblemente difícil recuperarse, le tomó más tiempo que a Orihime y a Chad, Ishida obviamente no tuvo dificultades; y la verdad no lo habría logrado de no ser por el apoyo de Tatsuki, tanto prestándole notas como explicándole los temas más complicados. Aprobó todas sus materias, y más por las prisas que por tener realmente la vocación, al igual que Ishida presentó el examen para la escuela de medicina en Tokyo.

Le sorprendió el haber sido aceptado por la universidad, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había faltado a clases, pero aún así era una buena noticia, porque de haber fallado no habría podido volver a presentar en la misma institución, Ishida también había sido aceptado. Empezaron las clases en el mismo ciclo, y aunque no coincidían en horarios, de vez en cuando se veían y trataban de regresar a la rara amistad que tenían, pero la incomodidad era palpable.

Orihime y Chad se llevaban mucho mejor con Ishida que él. A veces se hablaban y tenían reuniones pequeñas. Era bueno saber que pese a las responsabilidades y las diferentes universidades que habían elegido continuaban viéndose, como si de nuevo en cualquier momento pudieran salir a cazar hollows.

Orihime había decidido estudiar para ser maestra; y si bien Chad seguía con su banda, estudiaba para ser veterinario.

Extrañaba esos días en que era un adolescente de quince años. Corriendo y saltando sobre los techos con Rukia en su espalda indicándole a dónde dirigirse para encontrar algún hollow. Extrañaba la satisfacción de ayudar a las almas por medio del konzo, con melancolía deseaba que la vida fuera más sencilla. Sobre todo, extrañaba el silencio reconfortante que se formaba cuando estaba al lado de Rukia.

Pero esos días parecían haber acabado. Él estaba estudiando en la universidad para ser un médico y ella estaba en la Sociedad de Almas tratando de mantener a la treceava división a flote tras la muerte de Ukitake. Era triste como tantas personas habían muerto y no había podido hacer nada. Él, que era el protector, tratando de salvarlos a todos y al final dándose cuenta de que no era tan poderoso como creía que era. Ichigo quería creer que esos días tristes tenían que quedarse atrás.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en el llanto silencioso de Rukia en el funeral que se les dedicó a todos los caídos. Él lloró, abrumado por ver a tantas personas sollozando con mayor o menor intensidad, quería pensar que fue un acto de empatía y no que la culpa se lo estuviera comiendo vivo.

Él había sido el héroe ¿Por qué no se sentía como tal? Era un sentimiento similar a cuando él que en aquel entonces pensaba que era solo su hollow interno había vencido a Ulquiorra. Esa no había sido una victoria, al menos no una completa. Pero aquí estaba, tratando de huir de la vida del héroe, para convertirse en el sanador.

.o.O.o.

De verdad lo intentó, pero al parecer sus deseos eran demasiado fuertes. Extrañaba cazar hollows, extrañaba estar con otros shinigami, extrañaba la sensación de la tela del shihakusho, extrañaba la sensación de su alma salir de su cuerpo.

Luchó contra ello. Luchó por un año y cinco meses. Trató de ser más fuerte que la nostalgia, trató de ahogarse en los estudios para no recordar… Pero no lo logró. Ichigo amaba ser un shinigami. Él era un shinigami. Podía ser humano, quicy, hollow, vizard, fullbringer. Pero solamente se identificaba con una raza. Él simplemente era un shinigami.

Cuando Kyoraku le abrazó dándole la bienvenida al Seireitei, después de contarle su decisión, se sintió extraño, pero considerablemente contento. No sabía si era la decisión correcta, pero esto era lo que deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

.o.O.o.

—Vas a romperle el corazón a Yuzu— No le contestó a su padre, eso ya lo sabía—. Supongo que el karma te pide a ti de regreso después de que yo dejará la Sociedad de Almas.

El hombre con barba dejó salir una risa algo triste, se notaba que no quería que se fuera.

— ¿No vas a tratar de detenerme?

La mirada gris de su padre por fin se dirigió hacia él, e Ichigo sintió como si viera los ojos de un hombre muy sabio, mucho más viejo de lo que aparentaba su padre.

— ¿Alguna vez alguien ha podido detenerte?

Se quedó cayado, sabiendo cual era la respuesta. Nadie podía detenerlo.

—Sólo te diré lo que te dije hace más de 4 años— Sacó un cigarrillo, y lo encendió— Vive bien, crece bien, y no te mueras antes que yo. ¡Ah! Y si puedes, muere con una sonrisa. Si no... No podré mirar a la cara a tu madre.

.o.O.o.

Vio los ojitos de Yuzu brillosos y con pequeñas lágrimas, era obvio el mensaje que le daban. No quería que se fuera.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Onii-chan?— La voz algo chillona de su hermana de cabellos claros casi le convenció de arrepentirse. Casi.

Karin estaba algo más retirada, en el marco de la puerta de la bodega de Urahara, sabía que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo. Vio los rostros de sus amigos, sabía que querían que se quedara en su mundo, pero por una vez más quería ser egoísta y elegir su destino.

El destino que él había elegido.

—Cuídate mucho Kurosaki— Ishida se acomodó las gafas, algo incomodo. Ichigo aún no entendía porque, hacía mucho que todos le habían entendido y perdonado—, supongo que volveremos a ser enemigos.

— ¡Ishida-kun!— Orihime volteo a verlos a ambos intercaladamente, tomándose completamente en serio las palabras del hombre joven que usaba gafas.

— ¿Sigues con esa idea?— Dijo algo molesto Ichigo, aunque después suspiro al ver la expresión de Ishida. Tan sólo estaba jugando.

—Más vale que nos recibas allá Ichigo—Keigo, como siempre ruidoso, se lanzó a Ichigo y le dio un abrazo fuertísimo. Esta vez dejó que realizará la muestra de afecto exagerada, quién sabe cuando volverían a verse. Asintió, como si fuera tan grosero como para no recibirlos.

Tatsuki, Chad y Mizuiro se despidieron de manera más tranquila. Orihime tan sólo dijo un quedito "Cuídate Kurosaki-kun" bastante sonrojada.

Karin no dijo nada. Yuzu fue a su lado tratando de convencerla de despedirse propiamente de su hermano. Él sabía que no lo haría porque estaba herida, o molesta. O quizás ambas. Cómo Ichigo no era un hombre de palabras, y de todas formas no habría palabras para calmar el alma de su hermana. Él siempre había sido un hombre de acciones.

Se dirigió a sus hermanas, la mayor le vio con molestia. No le quería cerca. Como si eso le importará a Ichigo. Tomó a Yuzu de sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, y después a Karin, atrayéndolas hacía su cuerpo, poniendo sus cabezas junto a su pecho, estaba seguro de que Karin podía escuchar su corazón latiendo. Las abrazó como hacía años no lo hacía. La de cabellos negros luchó, trató de apartarse, pero la fuerza de su hermano era mayor.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No voy a perdonarte! — Ella intentó de hacer fuerza con sus brazos apoyándolos contra su pecho, Yuzu dejó salir pequeñas lágrimas. Karin continuo luchando—: ¡No te perdonaré! ¡No lo haré!

La voz de su hermana ahora era llorosa, y dejó de luchar. Tan solo dejó su cara contra su pecho, no le iba a dejar ver su rostro. Tan orgullosa como su hermano, queriendo ser tan fuerte como él.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

Se tardó más tiempo de lo esperado con sus hermanas, pero ellas valían más que su tiempo, esperó pacientemente a que ellas estuvieran listas. Urahara estaba preparado, y él también. Ni siquiera les dio la espalda, sabía que se veía estúpido, pero tan solo caminó hacia atrás. Viendo a sus seres queridos, Ichigo le dijo adiós a su vida como humano.

.o.O.o.

Le recibieron bastante bien, y como cualquier excusa era buena para Rangiku para hacer fiesta y Kyoraku era aún más adepto al alcohol, festejaron su decisión de quedarse por casi tres días. Aún no entendía como algunos habían aguantado tanto alcohol en la sangre.

Vergonzosamente, tenía que admitir que había bebido un poco, pero lo había hecho con moderación y más que nada por no ser grosero; se suponía que esta era su fiesta. Fue acompañado por Rukia, Byakuya y Renji. La idea de estar borracho en frente de Byakuya le daba bastante miedo.

Después de la fiesta y la resaca monumental de Kyoraku, él le dio libertad de elegir a que división quería pertenecer sin la necesidad de tener que asistir a la Academia Shino.

La Primera era una buena opción, aunque había escuchado que se tenía más trabajo del justificado porque el capitán era bastante holgazán cuando se trataba de papeleo.

En la Segunda parecía que Soi Fong no le recibiría con mucho gusto.

En la Tercera división estaba Rose, aunque no tenía una relación muy estrecha con él.

La Cuarta no era precisamente su campo, aunque como shinigami era más bien un guerrero, había aprendido bastante de medicina y podría aplicar esos conocimientos.

La Quinta, estaba a cargo de Hirako, aunque no estaba seguro de integrarse allí porque tenía entendido que la división se especializaba en el kido, y seguía siendo pésimo.

En la Sexta estaban tanto Byakuya como Renji. Ambos le agradaban e incluso, podía decir que tenían amistad extraña con Byakuya y una incondicional con Renji. No creía tener problemas con ellos.

En la Séptima división no conocía muy bien a Iba.

La Octava era un gran no. Mientras Lisa Yadomaru estuviera allí no pisaría el suelo de ese escuadrón.

Mashiro, Kensei e Hisagi eran bastante agradables, así que no habría problemas allí tampoco.

Estaba bastante familiarizado con Toshiro y Rangiku, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirle a Toshiro "Capitán Hitsugaya", no cuando era hasta cierto punto divertido verlo rabiar.

La Undécima le daba miedo para ser muy sincero, más específicamente de lo que iba a ser capaz de hacer Zaraki con él.

La Duodécima era igual, aunque era aún más miedo el que le daba Mayuri.

Y en la Decimotercera no había capitán, pero estaba Rukia como teniente, y la verdad extrañaba pasar largos ratos con ella, no es que se lo fuera a decir.

Como las cinco opciones finalistas tenía a las divisiones Cuarta, Sexta, Novena, Decima y Treceava.

.o.O.o.

— ¿Entonces cuál será tu decisión?

Le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta de Rukia mientras estaban comiendo su desayuno en la mansión Kuchiki, pues se estaba hospedado allí por invitación de Byakuya. Debía añadir que era mucho mejor que tener que dormir en alguna habitación en cualquiera de los escuadrones.

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta?— Ichigo volvió a probar bocado antes de continuar — ¿Acaso estas corriéndome de tu casa? Te recuerdo que quien me invito fue tu querido Nii-sama.

Ella se sonrojó por la vergüenza, pero rápidamente se volvió con una expresión burlona.

—Es sólo que todos están especulando cuándo pedirás que te envíen a la Decimotercera división.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y eso exactamente por qué?

Ichigo le dio una mirada llena de intriga. Rukia tenía una pequeña sonrisa y fingía indiferencia.

— ¿No es obvio?, todos esperan que corras a mi lado— Ella amplio su sonrisa, ahora socarrona—, ya empezaron a hacer apuestas.

Se ruborizó ante la idea de que al parecer era bastante predecible para las personas.

—Pues muchas personas van a perder dinero. Mis opciones más fuertes son la cuarta, la sexta y la decima.

— ¿Uh?— Rukia estaba considerablemente confundida, se notaba por sus múltiples parpadeos, e Ichigo no pudo evitar apreciar la manera en que sus negras pestañas se batían, y ni que decir del curioso (pero espectacular) color entre azul y violeta de sus ojos.

—No creas que siempre voy a estar detrás de ti. No estés triste— ahora era él quien se sentía burlón.

—No estoy triste, no veo porque habría de estarlo. Estoy sorprendida de que estés dispuesto a ser subordinado de Nii-sama. No creí que fueras capaz de eso, ni siquiera quieres hablarle respetuosamente.

La verdad Ichigo no había pensado en eso.

—Puedo ser alguien disciplinado. Aunque no lo creas.

Ella tomó un cubo de melón de su plato, aunque todavía conservaba en el suyo. Y casi estuvo a punto de reclamarle. Casi. Era increíble como a veces esta mujer le controlaba sin querer.

—Eso lo veremos, Kurosaki-kun.

Esa voz melosa de nuevo, la que le hizo fruncir el ceño tantas veces, hacía años que no la escuchaba; sin embargo, ella no sonaba como si le estuviera retando, simplemente sonaba como si quisiera saber qué tanto aguantaría. Parecía ser que a pesar de todos los años Rukia aún no entendía que a Kurosaki Ichigo nadie lo dice que hacer.

No importaba que ya hubiera decidido que la decimotercera división, el orgullo no le iba a permitir aceptar que tenía un especial afecto por Rukia, que le hacía seguirla a todas partes y causar revoluciones. Pero esta vez dejaría que le ganará el orgullo.

Y así el joven shinigami entró a la Sexta división.


	2. Chapter 2

Ser un verdadero shinigami era muy distinto a ser uno sustituto. Empezó como todos, sin el más mínimo rango, aunque intimidaba bastante al resto de sus compañeros que no llevaban mucho en la división. Era Ichigo Kurosaki, el ryoka que armo un alboroto en el Seireitei hace cinco años dispuesto a todo con tal de salvar a una mujer que no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer, destruyendo el Sokyoku (que ya estaban volviendo a reconstruir para disgusto de Ichigo), venciendo capitanes y tenientes en el proceso; el shinigami sustituto que peleo contra Espadas y el excapitán Aizen y al cual lo derrotó a costa de sus poderes; y era quien había vencido a Yhwach, con ayuda, pero él había dado el golpe final.

Era una carta de presentación bastante impresionante, pero a Ichigo no le interesaban los beneficios de ser "famoso". Aunque sentía que le ponían más trabajo y entrenamiento que a los demás, le bastaba con hacer su trabajo y tomar té de vez en cuando al lado de Rukia y Renji.

La vida en la mansión Kuchiki era bastante buena, veía a Rukia seguido y podían hablar brevemente, a veces pasaba a recogerla de su escuadrón, pero empezaba a notar miradas extrañas de parte de Byakuya, al cual para su disgusto ahora llamaba Capitán Byakuya. Era una mezcla de lo que ambos querían, Ichigo le seguía llamando por su nombre de pila pero era "respetuoso" como Byakuya decía que debía ser, llamándole por lo que era: Un capitán. No es que el pelinegro estuviera de acuerdo con que le llamará de esa forma. Pero al parecer había entendido que no podía controlar a Ichigo, no importaba que ahora técnicamente era su jefe.

Quizás Byakuya pensaba que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Rukia. Si supiera que la tuvo por aproximadamente dos meses, quizás más tiempo, en su habitación. Seguro se le caería el pelo de la angustia.

Ichigo sentía que había sido un buen joven, durante ese tiempo nunca había tratado de abusar de la inocencia de Rukia, ni era un mirón y nunca rebuscó entre el armario, a pesar de que se suponía que era de él, porque respetaba siempre su intimidad. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió hacer algo por el estilo. Él no era un pervertido, no importaba que tan bonita Rukia pudiera ser.

Momento.

¿Acababa de afirmar que Rukia era bonita?

Dejó salir una risa nerviosa, por supuesto que ella no era bonita. Estaba hablando de Rukia, la mujer que le apoyó en momentos difíciles, que andaba regañándolo y diciéndole que hacer, que abrazaba conejos horrendos como una niña pequeña y que preparaba un curry exquisito. Pero no podía, o más bien quería, catalogarla como simplemente "bonita".

Rukia estaba más allá de los estándares de belleza.

.o.O.o.

—No puedo creerte enana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Es una posibilidad.

—Vamos, sé que no eres para nada débil, pero eres bastante introvertida, vas a necesitar tratar con mucha gente si te conviertes en capitana, además…— pasó su mano por sus cabellos, un habito que últimamente repetía mucho cuando estaba a su lado—, tú no tienes bankai.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera escuchando estupideces.

— ¿Cómo es que crees que he mantenido a la división trabajando hasta ahora?

—No había pensado en eso.

—Y por si no lo sabías, yo sí tengo bankai. Luche contra Äs Nödt durante la batalla contra los Quincy, sin un bankai no hubiera podido luchar contra él.

—Pues no te creo.

—Cuando quieras puedo mostrarlo. Aunque te aclaro que puedo dejarte congelado.

— ¡Ja!, ¿de la impresión?, no lo creo.

Rukia cerró los ojos, bastante divertida.

—Ya verás como si te congelas.

.o.O.o.

Le tomó algo de tiempo el por fin organizarse para poder ver el bankai de Rukia, sobretodo porque el trabajo de ella les exigía mucho tiempo. No fue hasta que un viernes, Rukia le llevó a una habitación en la mansión Kuchiki que se veía mucho más moderna. Era espaciosa y no contenía dentro de sí nada de decoración.

— ¿Estás listo?— se cruzó de brazos, Rukia le había dicho que permaneciera en la puerta con bastante anticipación, y le repitió hasta el cansancio lo mismo—. Si lo necesitas debes de tomar el abrigo.

—Sí, vamos, no puedo esperar.

La pequeña mujer se alejó de él con una sonrisa, hasta llegar justo al centro, posicionándose justo encima de donde se encontraba un punto de color azul en el suelo.

—Bankai— Ichigo abrió los ojos, notando el cambio en Rukia. Su reiatsu estaba creciendo, envolviéndose alrededor de su cuerpo femenino—: Hakka no Togame.

Y Rukia dejó atrás el negro, para cubrirse del blanco más puro.

Recordaba en alguna ocasión haber escuchado a Renji decir que Rukia parecía haber nacido entre la nobleza, y ahora entendía porque lo decía. Rukia, con su bankai en todo su esplendor, lucía como una reina de hielo.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, y al mismo tiempo calor en sus mejillas. Sabía bien cual era la temperatura en la habitación, que probablemente de estar en su cuerpo humano ya habría muerto, pero sentía el profundo deseo de estar cerca de ella.

—Quédate allí, Ichigo— como siempre, la enana había podido leer sus intenciones, aún y cuando ella estuviera de espaldas—. Te haré daño, aún no puedo controlarlo.

Se quedó quieto, y ella volteó por fin a verlo. Se veía tan hermosa. Sintió como todo su rostro se calentaba debido a que la sangre que se estaba aglomerando allí. Dejando ver su bastante obvio sonrojo.

— ¿Congelado, Ichigo?

.o.O.o.

Después de ese día Ichigo reflexionó un poco en la soledad, y al final decidió que su afirmación era totalmente correcta. Rukia era una mujer bonita, no tenía nada de malo pensarlo.

Aquí en el Gotei 13, especialmente en los rangos altos abundaban las mujeres bonitas. Rangiku, Momo, Isane Kyone, Lisa, Mashiro, incluso Soi Fong si no fuera porque inspiraba más miedo por estar siempre molesta. En el mundo humano, Hueco Mundo y entre las filas de los Quincy tampoco se quedaban cortos. No tenía nada de malo apreciar la belleza femenina.

Rukia era bonita. No tenía nada de malo pensar en ello, quizás todo este tiempo lo había pensado, pero no se había atrevido a pensarlo.

Cómo si Rukia se hubiera dado cuenta de que había decidido que mentalmente podía decir que ella era bonita, ella empezó a tener más o menos la misma actitud que sus primeras semanas conociéndose, burlándose cuando nadie les acompañaba de su a veces torpeza cuando ella estaba a su lado.

¿Acaso era una especie de lectora de mentes? ¿O es que estaba algo paranoico de que ella se enterará de que pensaba eso?

Ella ahora también era un poco más física, no de manera exagerada, ni ella ni él eran de abrazos ni de saludarse de beso, pero comenzaban a caminar más cerca el uno del otro.

A Ichigo realmente le sorprendió cuando, en una cena con los tenientes -a la que, por cierto, Matsumoto prácticamente le había obligado a asistir, entre curry y algo de sake, Rukia, por debajo de la mesa, con sus pequeños dedos acarició el dorso de su mano. La recorrió lentamente, poniendo especial atención a las pequeñas cicatrices y los callos provocados por la fricción a causa de la fuerza que ejercía sobre su zanpakuto al blandirla y sujetarla.

—Todo esto lo he causado yo…

Ni siquiera estaba preguntado, ella ya estaba segura de que era así. Odiaba ver a Rukia sentirse culpable, todo el daño que se había hecho al final era su propia decisión.

Separó su mano de la de ella, y después envolvió su mano, enorme comparada con la de ella. Rukia primero le vio sorprendida, pero entonces puso en su cara una sonrisa boba, con los ojos brillando, para después poner su cabeza contra su hombro, Ichigo sintió sus cabellos negros rozar su cuello.

—Siempre tratas de hacerte el fuerte, ¿no es así, Ichigo?

Apretó aún más su mano.

—Siempre.

.o.O.o.

Después de ese incidente, comenzaron una especie de juego tortuoso de estira y afloja, en donde se coqueteaban de vez en cuando, siempre evitando ser descubiertos para ojos ajenos, aunque normalmente no pasaban de roces con la mano, Ichigo no se creía capaz de ello.

Eso hasta que una noche, mientras esperaba a que ella saliera de la oficina, le vio haciendo el papeleo. Esta ocasión, por alguna razón, se veía más bonita.

—Rukia.

Ella siguió leyendo, como si inconscientemente supiera que él estaba a punto de hacer una de sus osadías.

—Rukia.

— ¿Qué?

—Rukia.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, idio-?

Y por fin ella dejó de ver esos tediosos papeles para verlo, y él aprovechó para atacar. Ichigo se dejó llevar por la ligera adrenalina que sentía en el momento, cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a los labios de Rukia. Ella estaba notablemente sorprendida, pero no hizo nada por separarse de Ichigo. Fueron tan sólo unos segundos, apenas y era un roce, pero para Ichigo fue algo muy cercano a la magia.

Se separó de ella, y después se sentó en la silla que estaba anteriormente, con la temperatura corporal considerablemente más elevada. Ella sin duda estaba en un estado similar a juzgar por el color de sus mejillas. Decidió hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, cruzo los brazos y aparto la vista de Rukia.

— ¿Qué? Aún te falta mucho.

.o.O.o.

Fingían que ese beso no había pasado, seguían siendo buenos amigos, pero no tenían problemas con repetirlo de vez en cuando. Los labios de Rukia eran suaves, no parecía que de ellos pudieran salir esos gritos e insultos, le gustaba acariciarlos con los propios, aunque no habían tenido realmente besos apasionados. No lo iba a admitir, pero le daba vergüenza la idea.

Ni Rukia ni él sabían cómo definirse, les daba algo de miedo dejar de ser amigos. No fue hasta que casi se cumplieron cinco años de que había decidido vivir en la Sociedad de Almas que Rukia se decidió.

—Ichigo, creo que deberíamos de ser novios— casi se ahogó con el curry que ella le había preparado, ¿cuándo iba a esperar que ella le dijera eso?—, ¿Qué? ¿Es una mala idea?

Se sintió bastante incomoda ante la mirada de él, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber dicho eso.

—Pero… ¿Y nuestra amistad?

— ¿Acaso crees que por ser novios vamos a dejar atrás nuestra amistad? Somos amigos ante todo, siempre lo seremos.

— ¿A pesar de que las cosas no acaben bien?

Ella frunció el ceño muy molesta.

— ¿Por qué las cosas habrían de acabar mal?, creo que somos lo suficientemente maduros como para arreglar esas cosas— le dio un pequeño golpe en la barbilla, demasiado débil como para hacerle daño—, además, ¿por qué habría de terminar? Ichigo, no sé qué sientas tú, pero te quiero y deseo estar contigo— empezó entonces a pasear su mano por su mejilla, dibujando patrones invisibles en su piel—: ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer?

—Yo…— se sonrojó muchísimo ¿Cómo ella había podido decirlo con tanta naturalidad? ¿Acaso ella siempre llevaría los pantalones en la relación?—, yo, yo también te qui-

Rukia dejó escapar una risa, no podía creer que él no pudiera decirlo.

—No tienes que decirlo si no estás listo, Ichigo.

Si, definitivamente ella siempre tendría los pantalones en esta relación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Siglos sin actualizar, ¡qué vergüenza! Espero compensar actualizando en unos días Marked. Me disculpo por la graaaaan tardanza.

A Ichigo, muy en el fondo, le gustaba el ritmo lento. En últimos años se le había sacado de su zona de confort, en donde los días eran lentos y pacíficos, siempre a la espera de que llegará el doloroso diecisiete de junio; pero, de la nada, en una noche que parecía no tener algo especial, por su ventana entró una mujer de negras vestiduras con una katana en su cintura y su mundo se fue patas para arriba.

Corría de un lado a otro, alerta y con ella a sus espaldas, peleando por almas que no tenían nombre para él, pero debía de proteger, ante todo. Más tarde dejó los monstruos enmascarados para encontrar rivales más fuertes, pero, con su característica determinación de hierro, no se permitió perder, ¡él iba a salvar a esa mujer! Y llegaron más y más enemigos, uno después de otro; a veces Ichigo se preguntaba cómo había podido crecer tanto en tan solo unos años.

Ahora su vida había vuelto a un ritmo lento, por fin podía dormir tranquilo y vivir una vida rutinaria pero satisfactoria ¿Y qué era lo mejor de todo? Rukia estaba de nuevo a su lado. Cuando la pateo acusándola de ladrona jamás pensó que ella se convertiría en su primera novia.

En esta nueva etapa de su relación se estaba dando justo como le gustaba, con pequeños pasos.

Almorzaban juntos, recogía a Rukia del escuadrón y caminaban juntos hacía la mansión Kuchiki todas las tardes, cenaban junto a Byakuya y, ocasionalmente, Renji también los acompañaba en esos momentos. Ichigo agradecía que la mayoría de las veces el resto de nobles estirados no los acompañaran, era muy desagradable tener que comer viendo sus rostros llenos de soberbia. Sin embargo, si había un pequeño y riesgoso cambio. Antes cada uno tomaba su camino hacia su habitación después de cenar, pero últimamente habían decidido pasar un tiempo en la terraza para hablar un poco más o pasar un rato a solas en silencio. Era, más una cuestión de juego, le gustaba tener esos momentos de paz con Rukia sabiendo que el día siguiente sería agitado, tal y como en los primeros días en Karakura. Después de pasar unos minutos regresaban a sus habitaciones. Ichigo debido al cambio de ruta ahora tenía que pasar por el cuarto de Rukia, siempre se despedía de ella tomando sus manos, era algo insignificante, pero era muy significativo para ambos.

Habían hecho un pacto silencioso: No le contarían a nadie por el momento, ni amigos ni familia, y mucho menos a Rangiku Matsumoto (que era sinónimo de que hasta las piedras se enteraran) no era que se sintieran avergonzados, sino que disfrutaban de poder seguir juntos sin sentirse cohibidos por las miradas de otros.

Todo iba "normal" hasta que una noche Rukia no le soltó las manos al despedirse.

—Quédate un poco más.

Ichigo se llevó la mano a su nuca, nervioso, esto se había convertido en un hábito debido a ella.

—No sé si sea correcto Rukia.

—No tienes que preocuparte por esa clase de cosas— ella le sonrió, estaba llena de confianza. Ichigo a veces pensaba en sí mismo como un mojigato al lado de Rukia, siempre cuidando hacer lo "correcto". La había llevado a cenar, la recogía y le compraba dulces ocasionalmente. Era un buen novio primerizo.

Ella empezó a verlo esperanzada, casi triste, no podía resistirse a esa mirada.

—Supongo que puedo quedarme unos minutos más.

Rukia sonrió automáticamente y abrió la puerta al tiempo que lo jalaba a la oscuridad de su habitación. Ichigo se tensó de inmediato, no era la primera vez que entraba a esa habitación, pero antes había sido como su amigo, ahora era su novio. Lo reflexionó un momento, en verdad era absurdo sentirse de esa manera, ellos no iban a hacer nada malo.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo— ella le soltó la mano para ir a su armario para sacar de este un kimono que creía era de color morado con flores rojas y hojas doradas, aunque podía estar equivocado por la poca luz—. ¿Verdad que es lindo?

—Es muy bonito— a Ichigo no se le ocurrió que más decir, no era un experto en modas.

—Nii-sama lo mandó hacer para una cena con las otras tres clases nobles— ella apretó la tela del kimono mientras se veía al espejo—, normalmente no acudo a esa clase de eventos, a los Kuchiki nunca les terminaré de agradar.

—Pensé que la aceptación de Byakuya era suficiente.

—Por supuesto que lo es tonto— ella relajó su ceño al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente—, pero él me pidió que fuera, dijo que quería que lo acompañara como su hermana, como lo que soy.

Ichigo sonrió, definitivamente Byakuya ahora era un hermano mayor más decente.

Rukia descolgó el traje tradicional y lo puso frente a ella, viéndose en el espejo mientras hacía una pose discreta.

— ¿Qué tal se ve ahora?

— ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?— Ichigo casi se arrepiente de haberlo dicho, pero Rukia no pareció molestarle su comentario.

—De acuerdo.

Tardó unos minutos, que para el joven fueron eternos, pero Rukia salió detrás del biombo con el obi en una mano y manteniendo el kimono en su lugar con la otra. Ni siquiera preguntó, ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Cómo sabes hacerlo tan bien?— preguntó al ver el resultado final.

—Tengo dos hermanas pequeñas. Tuve que hacerlo varias veces.

—Karin no parece ser esa clase de chica que le gusta usar siquiera un yukata.

—Ella dice que es porque Yuzu se lo pide, pero la verdad es que en el fondo le gusta. En un lugar muy profundo de su ser existe femineidad— Rukia dejó escapar otra sonrisa, sentía que lo hacía demasiado en los últimos días. Sin decir nada se alejó de él sin verle y sacó una cajita que se encontraba debajo de su casi nueva cama, hace poco Byakuya la había sustituido por su ya algo viejo futón. Comenzó a revolver el contenido con el ceño fruncido, no podía habérsele perdido.

— ¿Qué buscas?— se acercó para poder ver dentro de la caja, aunque era casi imposible debido a la penumbra.

— ¡Aquí está!— exclamó triunfante la pelinegra.

— ¿Y eso para qué?— ella puso en sus manos un pequeño objeto, e interpreto que tenía que abrirlo, ya con sus ojos más acostumbrados a la oscuridad pudo estar muy seguro de que el objeto era una pequeña ostra, dentro de esta había una especie de pasta rojiza, la miró intrigado.

—Pinta mis labios.

— ¿Uh?— la miró a ella, después a lo que ahora sabía que era pintura y de nuevo a ella— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga? En mi vida había visto uno de estos, ni siquiera sé cómo se usan los labiales modernos.

—No te alteres— ella tomó su mano y le hizo tocar el contenido del curioso recipiente con sus largos dedos—, te pones un poco en el dedo y después lo distribuyes por los labios.

Ella guio su mano e Ichigo por inercia empezó a tocar los pequeños y delgados labios, sonrojado y agradecido de que esto último no se notará. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado limpió los restos de pintura en su shihakusho.

—Creo que has metido un poco de pintura en mi boca— ella exclamo ligeramente molesta, estuvo a punto de justificarse cuando notó su mirada expectante.

—Te ves muy bonita Rukia— ella sonrió tímida, escondiéndose de él agachando su cabeza—, pero sé que tu no me invitaste aquí para que te probarás ese kimono y te maquillará, ¿verdad?

Ella rodó los ojos, aliviada de que al fin se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Esa es una acusación grave ¿Qué se supone que tengo planeado? Según tú, claro.

—No lo sé, quizás quieres aprovecharte de mí— dijo mientras se agachaba para robarle un corto beso—. ¿O me equivoco?

— ¡Oh, cállate y bésame!— ni corto ni perezoso la tomó entre sus brazos para ponerla a su altura. A Ichigo el beso le sabía extraño, quizás por la pintura en los labios de Rukia o tal vez por el peligro que involucraba, nunca se besaban en la mansión Kuchiki.

—Ru-Rukia— casi ronroneo su nombre al sentir las manos de ella acariciar su cuero cabelludo; ella sonrió, le encantaba escucharlo así. Pronto, Ichigo perdió la inhibición y, sin saber a dónde iba, comenzó a caminar hasta toparse con la cama. Se dejó caer en la cama poniendo a Rukia a su lado, besó sus mejillas repetidamente mientras el cabello de ella le hacía cosquillas y pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que ella se mordía los labios. Sabía que algo estaba planeando.

Rukia se levantó de la cama para sentarse encima del estómago de él, ella era tan liviana que casi ni lo notaba. La pelinegra le dio un pequeño beso en su ligeramente expuesta clavícula, mientras hacía a un lado el kosode* y el shitagi* para continuar besando su clavícula hasta llegar a una pequeña cicatriz, la que le quedó después de su primera pelea con Renji, cuando la apartaron de su lado.

Tratando de hacer que ella olvidará esto, tomó su mentón y la hizo verlo a los ojos. Amaba que de esta forma se dijeran todo y nada. La besó de nuevo, esta vez de manera más intensa mientras la atrapaba entre sus brazos. Rukia suspiró e Ichigo sintió un calor en el vientre ligeramente familiar. No sabía si esto estaba bien, pero no podía pensar las cosas con mucha claridad, acarició la cintura de Rukia y ella le besó con más empeño, señal de que le gustaba, ella movió su pelvis ligeramente, e Ichigo juró que jamás se había sentido así de bien y haber escuchado unos golpecillos, pero decidió ignorarlos.

—Kuchiki Rukia-sama, ¿se encuentra despierta?— la nombrada paro de inmediato, casi juraría que escuchó ese sonido de disco repentinamente detenido que tanto les gustaba a los humanos poner en las películas y series. Aunque el joven trató de besarla una vez más, sin haber escuchado la femenina voz detrás de la puerta. Rukia le tapó la boca con la mano, vio como el frunció el ceño, cosa que ella también hizo.

—Lo estoy Kaede, ¿ocurre algo?

—Kuchiki Byakuya-sama solicita su presencia en su despacho.

La morena tenía duda de exactamente que debía hacer.

—Dile que llegaré en quince minutos.

—Entendido Kuchiki Rukia-sama—, ella casi le pidió que la llamará por su nombre solamente, pero necesitaba ese tiempo para arreglarse y no presentarse así de desastrosa como estaba. Vio a Ichigo y este de inmediato entendió, acomodo sus ropas y fue al baño por unos paños para poder limpiarse la pintura. Cuando volvió ella tenía encendidas las luces y vestía un sencillo yukata. Se limpiaron las caras que estaban rojas por la pintura que anteriormente se encontraba sólo en la boca de Rukia, Ichigo también se dio una pasada en sus clavículas.

—Creo que ya me tengo que ir.

—Espera a que yo me vaya primero— ella trataba de arreglarse el cabello, que estaba notablemente alborotado. Él suspiró y tomó su cepillo sabiendo que no había más opción que peinarlo. Cuando Rukia estuvo lista apago las luces antes de abrir la puerta tan solo un poco, pero no la cerró sin antes decir.

— ¿Me das un último beso?

Casi se burlaba de la petición, pero su impulso fue más rápido y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ella se fue demasiado pronto como para hacerlo.

Esperó tres minutos, y al no escuchar pasos en el pasillo decidió salir. Le dolieron un poco los ojos por el cambio brusco de iluminación, pero apenas los volvió a abrir deseo no haberlo hecho.

— ¿Ichigo?— un pelirrojo lo veía con asombro, Ichigo deseo que la tierra se lo tragará—. ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Rukia?

—R-Renji— Ichigo comenzó a sudar frío, no sabiendo exactamente cómo responder—. Creí que ya te habías ido.

—El capitán Kuchiki me pidió que me quedará a revisar unos papeles— cruzó los brazos mientras le dirigía una veía de manera severa—, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta aún, ¿qué hacías allí dentro?

Ichigo se preguntó porque justo en este momento no podía aparecer un hollow y se lo tragará, ¿qué clase de excusa usaría para librarse de esta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kosode: Pieza básica de vestimenta japonesa utilizada por hombres y mujeres. Viene siendo lo blanco del uniforme shinigami.
> 
> Shitagi: Un tipo de camisa usada por los Samurai del Japón feudal cuando llevaban armadura completa. Viene siendo la vestimenta negra superior del uniforme shinigami.
> 
> Los he dejado hasta allí a propósito, que van lento pero no hay que exagerar jajaja hay que recordar que son almas jovenes y sin experiencia, pero la mala suerte toca las puertas de todos, y en este caso fue literal xD
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima! Espero poder actualizar pronto Marked :D


End file.
